


Wild Flower Tattoos

by Sendryl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tattoos, Wild Flower - Freeform, earlgreytea68, wildflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: So I just read earlgreytea68's Wild Flower.And fell in love all over again.I love tattoos. LOVE THEM.So here are a bunch of possibilities for Arthur's flower tattoos.And two for Eames, because how else would Eames cope with years-long unrequited love?





	Wild Flower Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wild Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685878) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



 

**Arthur**

Down the middle of Arthur's chest.

 

Along his spine, low enough to hide beneath his collars.  
An osmunda regalis fern, to be specific, for the [Slavic mythological meanings](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osmunda_regalis#Other_uses).

 

Down his whole left side, underneath his arm.

 

Multiple versions on right side, underneath his arm.

 

Starting on left shoulder blade, wrapping around to front of left shoulder and stretching down across left pec.

 

Over right pec, near inside of pec.

 

Up left and right front of ribs.

 

Around belly button, with the following words floating between other small flowers.

 

These words (minus "Cancer") floating between the following small flowers.

 

Small flower number one, over words on stomach.

 

Small flower number two, underneath words on stomach. 

 

Small flower number three, stretching over and under words on stomach. 

 

Small flower number four, just the blossom, buds, and a bit of stem, over words on stomach. 

 

Small flower number five, underneath words on stomach. 

 

Small flower number six, weaving between words on stomach. 

 

Over right hip bone with the words from the next picture in the same color around the petals.

 

These words (minus "Pisces") around the above water lily petals.

One blossom over left hipbone.

 

Connecting hipbone and stomach tattoos. 

 

Just the rose, hidden on Arthur's right inner thigh.  
This was his first one, because he figured that if someone was seeing his junk, they would either not be in dream share, or probably be distracted enough to miss the tattoo.  
Eames is incredibly distracted by it, for entirely different reasons.

 

 

**Eames**

Eames got this one a few years before Wild Flower.  
He got the heart done as a favor, on the bottom of his left foot.  
He did the lettering himself, poked it into the bottom of his right foot.  
Because we all know he's been in love with Arthur for years. 

 

This is one Eames definitely got since meeting Arthur, under his left pec, hidden in chest hair.  
It reads "[Massive Hangover](http://anglandicus.blogspot.ie/2014/12/massive-scribal-hangovers-one-ninth.html)" (lit: Ale Has Killed Me) in Irish Ogham.  
No way he's dealt with that much unrequited love without hangovers.  
Eames crosses his arms and rubs it when Arthur is being especially tedious.  
Or especially lovely.  
Ever notice how much he crosses his arms?

  

**Arthur and Eames**

 

 Tiny, on their right wrists, one white poppy each to represent sleep, where they spend so much time together.

 

Tiny, on their left wrists, one peach blossom for each of them with a miuscule peach at the end of the stem.  
The blossom means, "I am your captive" and the peach means, "Your qualities, like your charms, are unequalled".

 

Minuscule peach to go at end of above tattoo's stem.

 

Arthur uses skin paint and rolls his sleeves up a lot.  
No one else can figure out why Eames and Arthur keep disappearing whenever this happens.


End file.
